


Command Gold

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Gold toned photo-manip of Kirk.





	Command Gold




End file.
